Sick Hawk
by AisforAWKWARD
Summary: When Clint is hit by a horrible case of the flu, he needs the other Avengers to help him through it. Not as cheesy as it sounds (or maybe it is idk) rated K for shameless fluff and Clint whump. Established Clintasha, possibly Pepperony. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

"Dang, Katniss, you look terrible." Tony observed as the archer came into the living room of the Avengers Tower. His hair was messed up with his bangs sticking to his wet forehead, and he was unusually pale. Clint glared at the billionaire then went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Uh, Clint, are you feeling alright?" Steve asked with concern in his voice.

"M fine." He slurred, although he felt far from it.

"If you're so fine then why do you look like you took a trip to hell and back?" Tony questioned. Steve gave him a look then turned back to the archer.

"Seriously, Clint, you don't look so good. Maybe you should let Bruce take a look at you." He suggested.

"I said I'm fine!" Clint snapped then instantly regretted his harsh tone. He sighed, "Sorry, Cap, I didn't get to bed until really late last night, so I'm a bit tired is all." Steve and Tony looked unconvinced.

"Alright, but if you don't start feeling better soon, I want you to see Bruce." The captain finally relented. Clint nodded then took his coffee cup back to his room.

"He is so sick." Tony commented then returned to the tablet in his lap.

* * *

Two hours later, Natasha came in to check on Clint after being told by her teammates about his odd behavior. She found him sound asleep in his bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mm Tasha?" he groaned. Natasha felt his forehead.

"Gosh, Clint, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"M not sick." He protested trying to sit up. Natasha pushed him back down.

"Yes you are. Now, I'm going to go get Bruce. You stay here and if I come back and you're not in bed, I swear I will shoot you in the leg." She threatened then disappeared to go find the doctor. She came back with Bruce two minutes later and saw that Clint wasn't in his bed. Natasha was about to go get her gun when they heard a horrible wrenching noise coming from the bathroom. They opened the door and saw Clint throwing up whatever was in his stomach into the toilet.

"Please don't shoot me." he said pathetically before throwing up again.

"Do you think you're going to throw up anymore?" Bruce asked gently after it had been a few minutes. Clint shook his head weakly so Bruce helped him get back into his bed. The doctor then opened his bag and got to work. He took Clint's temperature (which was 103.2) and thoroughly checked him over before reaching his diagnosis.

"So how bad is it, Doc?" Clint groaned.

"Well, it looks like you've gotten a bad case of the flu. You'll be feeling quite sick for the next week or so, but I think you'll be alright as long as you get plenty of rest and keep hydrated." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Bruce." Natasha said.

"That's what teammates are for. I'll come back to check on him later. In the meantime, make sure he gets some rest. I'll go alert the rest of the team." The doctor replied then left the two assassins. Natasha then went over to Clint's bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm dying, Tasha." Clint groaned.

"You're not dying. You heard Bruce, it's just the flu."

"_Just_ the flu? You say it like it's meaningless." He whined.

"Don't be so dramatic. Now go to sleep."

"I can't, my head hurts too much."

"Well, then I'll go get you some medicine." Natasha said then started to get up. Clint weakly grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me."

"Clint, I'll be right back. It'll only be a minute."

"But I need you!"

"Look, I'm going to go get you some medicine to make you feel better. Then I'll stay with you as long as you want me to, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Promise, now will you let me go?"

"Fine. Hurry." Clint said with a pout. Natasha went into the kitchen and got the pills and a drink of water.

"So how's our patient?" Bruce asked.

"Awful. He always so clingy and pathetic when he's sick. After he gets over the denial, of course." She said.

"What? The great Hawkeye has finally admitted defeat? I don't believe it!" Tony said over dramatically. Natasha just glared at him.

"Well, tell him that we wish for him to be well soon. It is not a good day when a great warrior falls ill." Thor boomed. The redhead nodded then disappeared back into the archer's room.

"That took longer than a minute." Clint whined. Natasha rolled her eyes and gave him the drink and pills.

"Sorry but your team was worried about you."

"They were?"

"Of course. Nobody likes to get sick." She replied as she sat on the bed next to Clint. He laid his head on her shoulder and she gently began stroking his hair.

"You're the best, Tasha." He said with a yawn.

"I know, now get some sleep." She whispered soothingly. Less than a minute later, he was sound asleep. Natasha gently laid his head back on his pillow and pulled the covers up over him. "Sleep tight, Hawkeye." She said with a chuckle then kissed his hot forehead. Thinking she now needed coffee, she quietly crept out of the room and returned to the kitchen next to the living room.

"Back so soon?" Tony questioned.

"He's finally asleep so I figured I'd come get some lunch and a cup of coffee while I can." She replied then began to make a sandwich.

"How about I take the next shift and you take a break. We don't want you catching it, after all." Steve suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you know what you'd be getting into. He's not exactly a model patient when he's sick."

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad. Besides, I used to get sick all the time before the serum, so I know how to deal with sick people." Steve pressed.

"Well, alright, but let me know if you ever need any help. He'll probably be okay for the next hour or so." Natasha said with a grateful smile.

"And Steve, make sure he stays hydrated. He also needs to eat something, but he was really nauseas earlier so I don't know how that will go. Good luck and call me if you need something. Tony and I will be in the lab." Bruce added.

"Come on, Bruce, Candyland awaits!" Tony urged. Bruce rolled his eyes then followed the billionaire out of the room.

"Well, I'm off to the shooting range. Have fun, Cap." Natasha announced then disappeared.

"Captain, let me know if I can be of any assistance. But for now, I must go on a quest to the land of Walmart. It seems we have run out of Poptarts. It's amazing how you Midgardians are willing to trade such delicious pastries for a swipe of this piece of plastic Tony gave me." Thor said looking confusedly at the credit card. He shrugged. "Oh well, I will be back by sunset!" he boomed then with a swing of his hammer flew out the balcony. Steve shook his head then sat down on the couch, thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**well there you go! it's a little short but hopefully next chapter will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for the review, favorites, and follows! I'm putting this chapter up early so hope you enjoy it! Anyway I don't, nor will I ever, own the avengers or anything else you might recognize. Also please leave a review and suggest what you want to see in the story and I'll try to accommodate. Enjoy! **

Clint woke up an hour later feeling like absolute crap. His whole body was aching, and his throat, head, and stomach were killing him. He also noticed that he was alone, and that bothered him. So despite his better judgment, he climbed out of his bed and attempted to get up. His legs buckled beneath him the first few times, but eventually he was able to stand. Then, using the walls for support, Clint weakly made his way to the living room where it was empty other than a familiar super soldier sitting in a chair and reading a book.

"Clint, what are you doing out of bed?" Steve asked as he rushed up to the archer.

"Where's Tasha?" Clint slurred ignoring the captain's question.

"She's in the shooting range. I thought I'd give her a break and take care of you. I mean, we don't need two assassins with the flu." Steve explained. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me multiple times." Clint said with a groan.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I had the flu like once a month back in the day. Let's get you back to bed." Steve announced then scooped Clint up like he weighed no more than a puppy.

"I can walk on my own, you know." Clint said.

"Not very well from what I can see."

"This is demeaning." The archer complained. "And I'm tired of being alone in my room."

"Well then you can lie on the couch for a while." Steve said then carried Clint over to the couch and set him down carefully.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Anytime. Now Bruce said you need to eat something."

"I'll just throw it back up."

"Not if you eat the right kind of food. How about I make you some chicken soup?"

"I doubt a guy like Tony Stark keeps his pantry full of chicken soup." Clint pointed out.

"Pepper came by earlier and dropped off some stuff she bought for you. We got chicken soup, ginger ale, Gatorade, etc., everything you need to be a speedy road to recovery." Steve said brightly.

"Fine. I'll try to eat something." Clint sighed in defeat. Steve smiled triumphantly then went into the kitchen to start cooking. Suddenly, Clint was freezing. His feet felt like ice, and he was constantly shivering. He shakily got up and started walking towards his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve questioned before he even got two steps.

"I'm just going to my room to grab a hoodie and some socks. Tony keeps this place too freaking cold." Clint grumbled.

"You're just experiencing another not fun flu symptom. This one was one of my least favorites when I was a kid. Although, now the cold doesn't bother me as much. I guess after seventy years in ice you get used to it. Anyway, you go lie down, I'll go get your stuff." Steve insisted.

"Alright, hoodie will be third drawer, and socks in the top right." Clint informed then plopped back down on the couch. Steve came in less than a minute later with a hoodie, a pair of socks, and his pillow and a blanket.

"Here you go. I'm going to go check on your soup. Is your throat hurting a lot?"

"Hurting isn't a strong enough word." Clint replied.

"Well then I'm also going to make you some tea with honey. It'll help your throat and your chills." Steve said then disappeared back into the kitchen. Clint pulled on his hoodie and socks then snuggled into the blanket. Steve was surprisingly a great nurse, and it reminded Clint why he had been chosen to lead the Avengers. He never leaves a man behind.

Ten minutes later, Steve came in with a tray with two mugs, one containing chicken soup, and the other tea.

"Thanks, Steve." Clint said gratefully.

"Well like I said, I used to get really sick a lot before the serum turned me into Captain America, so I have a lot of experience in dealing with sickness. I remember when I had scarlet fever, I practically lived on tea and honey because that was easiest on my throat." Steve said with a shudder as he thought about the painful memory.

"You know, it's hard to believe you were so sickly when you're the picture of perfect health now." Clint said in amazement as he drank his mugs.

"Yeah I was awful. Severe asthma, chronic colds, heart trouble, sinusitis, the list goes on. Not to mention I only weighed like ninety pounds." Steve replied with a chuckle.

"Wow, they really fixed you up."

"Yeah, I'm still shocked when I look in the mirror sometimes because all I see is a kid from Brooklyn."

"Well, that kids a great guy. Especially since he's willing to put up with me while I'm sick."

"We're a team, and teammates are supposed to be there for each other. Now, how about we watch some TV while you finish up?" The captain suggested grabbing the remote. He turned it to where there was a _Charlie's Angels _marathon.

"You know when I was growing up, Ferrah Fawcett was one of the hottest girls out there. You'd have to have been living under a rock to not know that beautiful blonde hair." Clint explained.

"That, or under a glacier." Steve added. The two watched TV for an hour and a half before the two science bros of the Avengers came up from the lab for some fresh air.

"How's he doing?" Bruce asked quietly. It was then that Steve noticed that the archer was sound asleep on the couch.

"Not too bad. I got him to eat some chicken soup and drink some tea." Steve replied turning the TV off.

"Have you taken his temperature lately?" Bruce questioned then gently felt the archer's forehead.

"No, I didn't think to." Steve admitted.

"Well, he still feels really hot. Tony, go grab the thermometer please." Bruce instructed. Tony groaned but obeyed and was back within a minute with the device.

"Well, I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me. JARVIS, please make sure the couch is sanitized when Agent Barton goes to bed." Tony instructed.

"Of course, sir." The AI replied. Once the billionaire had gone, Bruce gently shook the archer's shoulder.

"Mm what?" Clint groaned and lazily opened his eyes.

"I need to take your temperature, Clint." Bruce said handing him the thermometer. It beeped a minute later. "103.4, so it's gone up a little bit, but not too much. What's hurting right now?"

"Everything." Clint moaned.

"Can you be a little more specific? What hurts the most?" the doctor asked patiently.

"My head, throat, and stomach. I'm also freezing." Clint replied the buried his face into his pillow.

"Alright, do you think you're gonna throw up anymore?" the archer shook his head.

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"Okay, Steve, I need you to go into the kitchen and get two of the pills in the orange bottle on the counter. Get a bottle of ginger ale too, please." Bruce instructed. The captain nodded then went into the kitchen and grabbed the medicine and drink. Clint took both gratefully and swallowed the pills. Suddenly, Thor swooped in from the balcony carrying six bags of Poptart boxes.

"Brothers, I have returned triumphantly!" he bellowed. Clint winced and buried his face into his pillow.

"Not so loud, big guy." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Clint, I was unaware of your presence. I take it your ailment has not yet subsided?" he said in a slightly quieter yet still booming voice.

"It'll take about a week for it to go away." Steve explained.

"A whole week? Is there any way for me to help you in your sufferings, friend Barton?"

"For Christ's sake, stop talking." Clint groaned and grabbed his pounding head. Thor looked hurt.

"He doesn't mean to offend you, Thor, but your voice is just really loud and booming and his head is hurting a lot." Bruce explained quickly. Thor brightened up.

"I see, well then I will go put these delicious pastries in the kitchen so the archer can rest." He said in a somewhat whisper then walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, how about we get you back into your own bed and let you sleep for a while?" Bruce suggested. Clint nodded so Steve scooped him up pillow and all and took him to his room.

"Thanks, but I still don't like being carried." Clint grumbled.

"Just get some rest. We need our Hawkeye back in top shape before the world gets put back in danger." Steve said with a smile and shut the door. He went back into the common room and found that Natasha had surfaced from the shooting range.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Not too bad. He's didn't want to be left alone so I let him lay in here a while. He's sleeping now." Steve replied.

"Good, I say he'll be out for the next couple hours. Thanks for the break, Cap, but I'll take it from here." Natasha said.

"Just don't make out too much because if Barton is like that I don't even want to imagine how you would be with the flu." Tony said as he once again resurfaced from the lab. Natasha gave him a death glare.

"I wouldn't choose those words, but please do be careful, Natasha. The last thing we need is for you and Tony to get sick too." Bruce warned.

"I'll be fine, guys. It's not like I'm gonna sleep with him or anything. Besides, I've had much worse than the flu and still carried out my, uh, duties." The assassin assured.

"Can you even get the flu, Bruce?" Tony questioned.

"I don't really get sick these days. The Other Guy has a great immune system. I'd say Thor and Steve are safe too, so the only people who have to worry about the flu are you, Natasha, and Pepper." Bruce explained.

"Actually, I'm having Pepper stay the week in D.C. I can't have my sweetheart getting sick." Tony said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, go back to your lab, Stark." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I think I will. Clint's probably contaminated this place by now anyway." He huffed then went back to his lair.

"Well, now what shall we do?" Thor asked.

"We enjoy the peace and quiet while we can." Natasha replied. She turned on the TV then relaxed in her chair knowing that Clint's sickness was only just beginning.

**hope you liked it! There will be more Clint/Natasha next chapter for all you Clintasha lovers ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Clint woke up a of couple times, but never stayed conscious for long. Natasha and Steve stayed in the living room so they could keep a close eye on the sick archer, while Bruce was in the lab babysitting Tony like he usually did. Thor just went around doing random things with a box of Poptarts in his hand (no one really knew why he liked them so much). Natasha went to Clint's room around 11:30 and took a shower in his freshly cleaned bathroom (JARVIS could clean very well apparently). She then took out a pair of her sweat pants and a tank top and put them on. Natasha had always had a drawer of her clothes in Clint's room and vice versa because they often slept together after a long mission or if one of them was having nightmares. They were partners, after all, in every way, shape, and form. Come to think about it, they practically were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they weren't in to plastering such titles to their names.

"Tasha?" Clint whimpered.

"Yeah, I'm right here." She said as sat on the edge of the bed.

"The flu sucks."

"I know it does. Just try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be on the couch. Tell me if you need anything."

"I could use a kiss." He smirked weakly.

"I think your fever's gone to your brain. I'm not kissing you until I know you're not contagious anymore. Now go to sleep, bird brain." Clint pouted.

"Fine. G'night Tasha."

"Goodnight Clint." Natasha whispered. She planted a kiss on his forehead then went to the couch on the other side of the room.

* * *

Natasha was suddenly awoken by a terrible noise coming from the bathroom. She looked at the clock telling her it was 2:23am then went into the bathroom. She found that Clint was throwing up again. The redhead knelt beside her partner and soothingly rubbed his back.

"I feel awful Nat." Clint whimpered when he had stopped a minute.

"I know, but it'll be over soon." Natasha promised, not knowing how wrong she was. Clint spent the next six and a half hours puking his guts into the toilet. Natasha stayed with him, of course, gently rubbing his back and talking him through it. He had never looked so miserable, and she hated it.

"I didn't know it was even possible to throw up this much." He groaned after throwing up for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"It's just part of having the flu, Clint."

"It's a terrible part."

"I know. Do you want me to go get Bruce?"

"No, I think I'm done."

"Want to go back to the bed?"

"Not yet, I want to make sure it's over."

"Okay, why don't I go get something that will calm your stomach down?" Natasha suggested.

"Alright, hurry back." Clint mumbled almost incoherently as he slumped against the wall. Part of the redheaded assassin wanted to stay with her partner, but she left the bathroom and made her way to the living room where Bruce and Steve were sitting and talking.

"Morning, how is he doing?" Steve asked.

"Completely miserable. He's been throwing up almost nonstop since 2:30 this morning." Natasha replied as she got out some antacids and poured a huge cup of ginger ale.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you come wake me up?" Bruce inquired.

"Because there was no reason to. There was nothing really to do other than rub his back and flush the toilet every once in a while."

"Then let us take it from here. You need to get some sleep so you can keep your strength up." Steve insisted.

"I feel fine; besides, I can't just leave him when he's so miserable." Natasha wavered even though sleep sounded like heaven at the moment.

"It's not like he'll be alone. We'll take good care of him, Natasha. You can't help him if you pass out from exhaustion." Bruce pointed out.

"Alright, wake me up in a couple of hours." She said with a hint of relief then went to her room. Bruce got the pills and ginger ale Natasha had set out then he and Steve made their way to the archer's room. They found Clint passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Gosh, he looks worse than he did yesterday." Bruce observed as he set the cup and pills on the nightstand. Steve knelt beside the archer and gently nudged his shoulders.

"Mm Tasha?" he questioned without opening his eyes.

"No, it's Steve and Bruce. Natasha is getting some sleep." Steve said. Clint opened his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said weakly.

"We heard you had a rough night." Bruce said sympathetically.

"That's an understatement." Clint groaned.

"Do you think you're done throwing up?" Steve asked.

"I can't imagine there's anything else to throw up." Clint responded.

"Then let's get you back into bed." Bruce said then nodded to Steve. The captain scooped up the archer and set him on his bed.

"We should probably take your temperature." Bruce said getting the thermometer and handing it to Clint. "103.7, so it's still going up. Alright, Clint, we're gonna put a trash can next to your bed in case you get sick again, but here's some ginger ale and some antacids that will hopefully ease your stomach."

"Thanks, guys." Clint rasped weakly after he took the pills and a couple sips of ginger ale.

"Don't mention it." Steve smiled sympathetically.

"Now get some sleep, Clint. We'll be in the other room if you need anything." Bruce said.

"Make sure Nat takes care of  
herself, will you?"

"We will." Steve promised before following Bruce out the door.

"Man, I hate to see him so miserable." Steve sighed as they walked to the living room.

"Me too, although I was almost expecting something like this. The second and third days are usually the worst." Bruce explained.

"It's just weird seeing an Avenger so sick."

"I know, they're so remarkable it's hard to remember that they have normal human bodies." Bruce agreed.

"I hear that. So were you able to drag Stark out of his lab last night?" Steve asked.

"After a lot of pleading, begging, and threatening, yes. He gets so into his little projects I swear that man would forget to breathe if someone didn't remind him to."

"Well, that's why he has you, Doc. He and Natasha both need plenty of rest so they don't get Clint's flu." Steve said.

"Good morning, Captain and Doctor, how is our friend Hawk?" Thor boomed as he went to kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Not so good. He was up all night throwing up." Steve replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You Midgardians have some rather brutal ailments."

"Do you even have sickness in Asgard?" Bruce questioned.

"Not like you do here. Our healing rooms usually treat battle wounds or frostbite from a Frost Giant." Thor explained while opening a pack of Poptarts. The three sat in silence for a moment then Thor turned on the TV and started commenting on the wonderful Midgardian shows.

* * *

Around 1:00, Natasha emerged from her bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"How's Barton?" she asked.

"Sleeping last time I checked." Steve replied.

"Good, I'll go check on him once I eat something." Natasha said as she got a bowl of cereal.

"You should probably bring him some medicine when you go. I've already taken his temperature though." Bruce added. The redhead nodded then finished her cereal. She then got Clint's medicine and a bottle of Gatorade before quietly creeping into the archer's room.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." She said as she shook his shoulder. Clint moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi, Tasha." He said with a faint smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. At least I'm done throwing up though."

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus. I have your medicine." She said handing him the pills and drink. Clint took them shakily then collapsed back onto his pillow.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Natasha asked.

"No, I'm tired of sleeping. How about we watch a movie?" Clint suggested.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care you can pick." He replied. Natasha went over to where Clint kept his movies and went through them.

"How about _Jaws_? Maybe making fun of the unrealistic special effects will take your mind off of your flu." Natasha suggested. Clint gave a thumbs up so she put the movie in his DVD player then got in bed beside him. Clint laid his head on her shoulder and she gently stroked his hair.

"You're the best, Tasha."

"I know." She whispered then kissed the top of his head.

By the time the movie was over, Clint had fallen asleep again. Natasha gently lifted him off of her and laid him back down on his pillow. She noticed that he was shivering, so she went and got a couple extra blankets from the linen closet and covered him. She then went over to the couch and laid down, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! This will probably be one of the last chapters because I'm running out of ideas... but if you guys have any I'll be happy to hear them! Anyway Tony is in this chapter a lot more than he has been so yay for that... I own nothing and please review and enjoy!**

Natasha woke up around 6:30 and saw that Clint was still sound asleep. She quietly crept out of the room and went to the living room where she found the other four Avengers watching TV.

"I thought you'd still be in your lab." Natasha commented.

"Bruce here seems to think I need to spend some time up here with the rest of the team, but if you ask me, I'm much better off down there where I can be away from Barton's germs." Tony grumbled. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to know you care so much about Clint." He said sarcastically.

"I care! I just don't want to get sick and put more strain on my heart." The billionaire countered. He began to go into a long explanation on how the flu would cause his arc reactor to have to work harder to keep him alive, but Bruce cut him off.

"So is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to get him to drink some tea though." Natasha replied as she filled the teapot with water.

"That's a good idea. You need to make sure you eat something too." The doctor instructed.

"What should we do for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Oh, how about we get that lovely circular Midgardian dish that has the cheese and red sauce on top?" Thor suggested.

"You mean pizza?" Steve asked.

"Oh yes, that's what it's called!"

"Sounds good to me. JARVIS, order the usual and have them deliver it to the front office." Tony commanded.

"Right away, sir." Soon the teapot started screaming so Natasha poured the hot water into the mug and added the tea bag and honey.

"Hurry back, Lady Natasha, so we can feast merrily on pizza!" Thor boomed. Natasha cracked a smile and shook her head then went back into Clint's room. She kissed his pale cheek and he instantly opened his eyes.

"Why can't you wake me up like that all the time." He asked with a smirk.

"Just drink your tea, bird brain." She ordered handing him the mug.

"If I do will I get another kiss?"

"You'll get whatever I decide to give you. Now drink it." Clint sighed in defeat then took a sip.

"Are you feeling any better?" Natasha asked.

"My stomach's calmed down a bit, but now my throat's on fire so not really."

"Well hopefully the tea will help. Anything else hurting?"

"My head's pounding, and I just feel really achy and weak." The archer replied then took another sip. Natasha climbed onto the bed next to him.

"If there's anything I can do to make you feel better let me know." She said softly.

"Just being with you is an improvement." Clit smiled.

"Oh please, now you're sounding like a lovesick teenager." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you got the sick part right." He pointed out. It took several minutes, but Clint finally drank enough of the tea to satisfy Natasha.

"Alright, you can go back to sleep now. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"What, no kiss?" Clint whined. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Barton." She ordered then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile. The redhead pulled the covers over him then made her way back to the living room.

"Just in time." Steve said as he set three pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. The five Avengers got their plates and drinks then sat around the living room to eat.

"How's Clint feeling?" Bruce asked.

"He says his stomach's better but now his throat's really hurting. He's really sore and weak too." Natasha replied then took a bite.

"How much longer will our archer suffer with this flu ailment?" Thor asked in concern.

"It usually lasts about a week. The second and third days are the worst though." Steve answered.

"So tomorrow he might be even worse?" Tony inquired with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"Maybe, there's no way to know for sure." Bruce replied.

"Well, what could be worse than throwing up for six and a half hours straight?" Natasha questioned.

"Hopefully we won't have to find out." Steve sighed.

* * *

Unfortunately, they did. Clint was able to sleep through the night, but when he woke up the next morning, he was the definition of miserable. He had started coughing, which only irritated his already very sore throat further. He also had horrible chills, but his fever had escalated to 104.4. Finally, he was so weak and tired it was pathetic. He couldn't even sit up without someone's help.

"Please, just shoot me." the archer groaned.

"Sorry, can't do that." Natasha replied.

"But I'm already dying. All I'm asking is that you speed up the process."

"For the hundredth time, Clint, you're not gonna die."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let you."

"I'm cold, Tasha." Clint whined then went into a coughing fit. Natasha helped him sit up so she could rub his back then held him there until he was finished. He then collapsed back onto his pillow with a weak whimper. Natasha got another blanket out and wrapped him up in it.

"I'm going to go make you some of that throat coat stuff Pepper got you, okay?" she asked gently. Clint nodded weakly so the redheaded assassin made her way to the kitchen and put the tea pot on the stove.

"Dang, I can hear him from in here. Has he coughed up a lung yet?" Tony inquired.

"Not yet. I'm hoping this throat stuff actually works so he can get some rest." Natasha replied.

"What about you? When are you going to get some rest?" the billionaire asked.

"I don't need to rest. I slept fine last night and I'm not tired now."

"Have you eaten or drunk anything today?"

"I will once Clint's taken care of."

"How about now and I'll take the stuff to Barton?"

"You? _The_ Tony Stark wants to help take care of a sick person? I thought you were afraid of germs." Natasha teased.

"Well, I figured you've been spending all this time with him and you're still healthy, so it must not be that contagious." Tony said.

"I see." She said before the teapot steamed. She fixed the throat coat then poured it in the mug and handed it to Tony. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean he's so weak that he can't even sit up on his own. You'll have to help him which would involve touching him."

"Ms. Romaoff, I've carried a nuclear missile into an alien world then fall to earth only to be caught by the Hulk. I think I can handle a man with the flu." Tony assured then took the mug to Clint's room.

"Stark? What are you doing here?" Clint groaned.

"Nice to see you too. I have your throat stuff. Don't worry, your girlfriend will be back soon. I'm making her eat and drink something so she doesn't get dehydrated." The billionaire informed then set the mug on the night stand.

"Thanks." Clint muttered.

"Don't mention it. Now let's sit you up, shall we?" Tony said.

"I can sit up on my own, Stark." Clint said waving the billionaire off. Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, Legolas, go ahead." He smirked. Clint nodded then tried to push himself up with his extremely weak arms. After several failed attempts, Tony stepped in and helped.

"I hate you." Clint muttered.

"Sorry, but you were starting to make me cry." Tony said handing Clint the mug.

"This sucks."

"I know but hey, at least you have Natasha fussing over you twenty-four seven. That's got to be a plus for you, right?" Suddenly, Natasha cleared her throat.

"Thanks for the help, Stark, but I got it from here." She said. Tony nodded then fled the room. Clint then went into another harsh coughing fit so Natasha took the mug from him so he wouldn't spill it.

"Thanks for being here with me, Tasha." Clint said when the coughing subsided.

"Hey, what are partners for? Besides, you're always there for me when I get wounded during a mission, even if you annoy me with your over protectiveness." She said with a smirk as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I have a right to be over protective sometimes." He defended as he took a sip of his drink.

"As do I. Now finish your throat coat so you can get some rest." She ordered gently. Clint nodded weakly then continued sipping the mug. When he had finally finished, Natasha set the mug down on the night stand then helped Clint ease back onto his pillow.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Clint asked sounding like a little child. Natasha nodded then climbed in bed next to him.

"Go to sleep, Hawk. You'll start to feel better soon." She promised while gently stroking the archer's light brown hair. He was asleep within a minute so Natasha quietly got out of bed and took one more look at her sleeping partner before exiting the room and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Sick Hawk. I appreciate all the good response I've gotten, but I've just run out of ideas. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short and suckish... anyway if you liked this story I'm about to start writing a comedy fic so watch for that... so I own nothing and enjoy!**

Over the next week, Clint slowly began to get better. He could finally eat without throwing up, and he was starting to regain his strength.

"Come on, Doc. I'm feeling a lot better now. I need to do something productive." Clint pleaded. Bruce sighed.

"Let's just see what your temperature is." He said giving the archer the thermometer. It beeped a minute later.

"99.2, that's not even a fever!" Clint pointed out.

"Fine, you can go to the shooting range. Just don't overdo it." The doctor instructed. Clint nodded with a smile then changed into his training clothes before grabbing his bow and heading down to the shooting range. It felt so good to be back doing what he loved. Even though it had only been a week, he had missed the wisp of an arrow when he released it from his bow and the thud it made when it hit the target perfectly (which it always did). He had only been shooting half an hour when a certain redheaded assassin appeared in the door way.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" she questioned.

"Bruce said I could come down here. My fever's gone and I feel better." Clint replied as he picked arrows off of various targets.

"I see, so does that mean you're all clear?" Natasha inquired.

"For the most part. I'm not contagious anymore." Clint said with a smirk.

"Good, because I believe I promised you something." Natasha said. She wrapped her arms around Clint's neck then pushed her lips against his. Clint stroked her bright red hair and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"You know Tasha," he began when they separated. "I hate being sick, but I must admit you are a pretty good nurse."

"Shut up, Barton." she ordered then pulled him into another long kiss.

Steve, having heard from Bruce that Clint was up and about, decided to go to see the archer. However, when he walked into the shooting range he saw that Clint already had company. Upon noticing his arrival, the two quickly split.

"Oh, uh, sorry to, uh, interrupt, but, uh, I just heard that Clint was feeling better and I came to check on him." Steve stammered, his face turning into a giant cherry. Natasha laughed.

"Relax, Cap, it's okay. I mean, I much rather it be you than Tony." She said.

"Right, well I'm glad you're feeling better Clint. We need our Hawkeye."

"Thanks, Steve." Clint said with a smile. The captain nodded then quickly excused himself and fled the room, eager to get away from the uncomfortable situation.

"Poor guy, now he's all flustered." Natasha laughed.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be okay. So, how about we go to the gym and spar?" Clint suggested.

"I don't know. I mean, do you think you can keep up?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." The archer replied. Natasha smiled evilly then stalked out the door towards the gym. Clint followed close behind, more glad than ever that he was not sick anymore.

* * *

**there you go! again, sorry it's so short and crappy!**


End file.
